New person in the culdesac
by Panda77
Summary: My OC moves into the cul de sac, what will happen? I suck at summeries, read my story please! EddyXOC in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"HEY SOCKHEAD! GET OUTSIDE! I GOT AN IDEA!" screamed Eddy, the so called 'leader' of the Eds. Ed was standing next to Eddy reading a comic book. Double D came out from his house, "what idea are you talking about Eddy?" Double D asked. "A scam idea! What kind of idea do you think I was thinking?" answered Eddy. "IT'S A GOOD IDEA DOUBLE D!" screamed Ed. Just then, all 3 of them heard music.

"Wheres that coming from?" said Double D. Eddy answered his question, "How in the heck would I know Double D?" then they saw a red mustange coming thru the cul~de~sac into the driveway of a home that was for sale. "Seems like we have a new neighbor Sarah!" squealed Jimmy, "Yea! I wonder who are new neighbor is Jimmy!" said by Sarah.

"Wait, new person in the cul~de~sac lets us have one more new sucker!" Eddy said with joy. Then Double D said, "Well we should get to know this new neighbor and get to know him or her." "Yea Eddy! Lets go meet this new person!" Ed finally saying something.

Then coming out of the car, they saw a girl with long wavy blonde hair with blue~green eyes wearing black skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top with a neon orange shirt over her tank top reviling one shoulder and black and neon orange high~tops. She had ear buds in listening to her Ipod. "Who's that chick?" asked Kevin. "Cause she's HOT." Nazz punched him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?" Nazz didn't say anything back.

"Lets go meet this new girl. Eddy, are you coming?" Double D said walking toward her with Ed. Eddy answered, "Huh? Oh yea coming!" Eddy ran to his two friends. The girl was getting a backpack from the car until she noticed three boys walking toward her. Double D introduced himself first, "Hello! My name is Eddward with two D's. So you can call me Double D." Then a tall boy wearing a green jacket said who he was, "HELLO! My name is Ed!" that came with a bone crushing hug. The girl was being crushed and said "Cant….. breath….." "ED STOP! Your crushing her!" yelled Double D was panic in his voice. "Oops! Sorry new neighbor!" Ed said and put her down. Then Eddy told her who he is, "Hi, my name is Eddy, the coolest man in the cul~de~sac!" "Um, ok? Well I'm Taylor! Nice to meet ya!" said Taylor. Then Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Johnny and Plank came up to Taylor. "Hi! My name is Nazz! And this is Kevin, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank." While pointing to each of them. Taylor then said "Well hi! I'm Taylor!" Just then, Kevin walked up to her and said "Hey how 'bout instead of hanging out with these three dorks and hang out with us?" "Well, I still need to un~pack, so maybe some other time" Taylor said and took her backpack and went inside her house. "She was pretty, wasn't she plank?" Johnny asked Plank who said nothing. "Well anyway back to my scam idea!" Eddy said to Ed and Double D.

So you like it so far? I know it's pretty short but I'll update soon, so anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

"STEP RIGHT UP FOLKS AND MEET EDLEPHANT!" Eddy screamed into a mega phone. Ed was dressed up as an elephant in a cage made out of wood and rope. Rolf walked up to the display and said "Where is this elephant that Rolf heard about?" Eddy then held the mega phone up and screamed "IN THE CAGE OVER THERE NEXT TO DOUBLE D! ONLY A PAYMENT OF 25 CENTS TO SEE THE EDLEPHANT!" Jimmy and Sarah walked up to the 'Edlephant only 25 cents!' sign. "Lets go see Sarah!" Jimmy said. Sarah answered "Ok! Come on Jimmy!" The two little ones ran up the cage. Eddy saw them and said "Before you get to see the Edlephant, you have to give 25 cents to Double D over there." Pointing to his right where Double D was sitting in a chair holding a jar with a piece of paper taped to it with a money sign drawn on it. Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Johnny and Plank where standing around the cage. Ed was in the cage eating buttered toast and gravy.

Taylor's POV

I walked out of my house to see if anyone wanted to hang out or something. Then I look in the middle of the cul~de~sac to find almost everyone I met today looking in a….. cage? Well I'm gonna go see what everyone's looking at, "EDLEPHANT! COME LOOK AND SEE THE EDLEPHANT!" I think its Eddy who is screaming. He looked at me and then a money jar Double D was holding. I sighed and put a quarter in the jar, which I guess made Eddy really happy cause he was saying something like 'WERE RICH DOUBLE D! RICH!' or whatever. I looked in the cage and I saw…. Ed? In an elephant costume? Well that explains the name of his money making idea, Edlephant.

O.O.O.O.O

"I TOLD YA THE SCAM IDEA WOULD WORK DOUBLE D! NOW WERE RICH!" Eddy yelled. Double D saw Taylor and said, "Hey Eddy, how about we take Taylor and show her around and buy her a jawbreaker? I mean, we do have 2 dollars." Eddy sighed and said "Well, I guess we can….." The three Ed's walked over to Taylor, "Hello again Taylor, would you like to-" Double D was cut off by Kevin. "Hey babe, you wanna go to my pool party?" Then Taylor answered "First of all, who do you think your talking to boy? I'm not Nazz. Second of all, never call me babe, EVER. And third of all, Double D was asking me a question, so how 'bout you go away with your hunk of junk bike and ask someone who cares about your pool party."

Kevin then said "Fine go hang out with the dorks other than the cool kids!" "WELL I WAS GONNA HANG OUT WITH THEM ANYWAY SHOVELCHIN!" Taylor yelled. "So Double D, what did you wanna ask me?" Double D wasn't paying attention until Eddy elbowed him in the ribs. "OW! Oh, uh, would you like us to show you around Peach Creek and go to the candy store to get some jawbreakers?" Taylor then said, "Sure! Just let me get some money-" Eddy cut her off, "We got a jar full of quarters here to buy the jawbreakers, we got this money from the 'Edlephant' scam." "Well thanks guys! Anyway, you three gonna show me around first or go get some jawbreakers?" asked Taylor. Ed then randomly said "CHICKENS!" and then Taylor said "What?" "Ed just says random things sometimes, you'll get used to it." Double D explained. Eddy then yelled, "Come on! Lets go get some jawbreakers!" Taylor, Ed, and Double D ran toward Eddy.

Oh yea! 2nd chapter in 1 day! WOO HOO! Forgot to put the disclaimer in the being of this chapter so here it is, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN TAYLOR ED EDD N EDDY BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK AND THE GUY WHO CREATED IT. Oh and remember to review! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so, it's 4 o'clock in the morning where I live and I'm gonna make chapter 3 for you guys cause well I'm not doing anything else so DISCLAMIER?

Double D: Panda77 does not own anything exept for Taylor

Ed: The chapters beginning! I hope theres chickens in it!

O.O.O.O.O

"Man, these jawbreakers are GOOD! No wonder you scam people for 'em!" Taylor said with a jawbreaker in her mouth. Then Ed said, "I wish there was a gravy flavored jawbreaker, but my favorite is fuchsia!" "My favorite jawbreaker flavor is boysenberry." Said Double D. Then Eddy said "My favorite flavor is japan!" "My favorite flavor is blue raspberry." Taylor exclaimed. "Sooooo, you guys gonna show me around or not?" Taylor asked. Ed answered her, "Oh yea! Lets show her the dump!" Taylor almost choked. "The WHAT?" she asked. Eddy answered, "Its just the local dump where all the garbage from Peach Creek goes." "Ok, well, lets go!" said by Taylor.

"And this is our hang out/hiding spot!" exclaimed Eddy. They showed Taylor a 1970's looking van that had flames painted on the outside and a water bed in the back of the van. "Ya know, this isn't that bad of a hang out, and why is it also your hiding spot?" Taylor said. Double D answered her question, "Well we hide from the local kids who we scam when a scam wouldn't turn out so good, Kevin, and the Kanker sisters." "Wait a sec, who and what are the Kanker sisters?" asked Taylor. Ed then said this, "The Kanker sisters are evil man eating demons who will suck out your eyes and eat them!" Taylor had a confused and disgusted look on her face. Eddy then told her what the Kanker sisters really are.

"Ok , ok, ok, so, let me get this straight, the Kanker sisters are three girls who are obsessed with you three?" The Eds nodded their heads. "And they think that you guys are their boyfriends?" The Eds nodded their heads again. "And every time they see you they chase you3 so they can kiss you and they live in the trailer park?" All three of them nodded their heads again. "And their names are Lee, Marie, and May?" The boys nodded their heads again. "That's the only place we are NOT gonna show you." Eddy said. Taylor then said "Oh trust me I will not make you guys take me to the trailer park."

.O.O.O.O.O.

"Well thanks for showing me around guys! See you tomorrow!" Taylor yelled back at the Eds while running to her house. "BY TAYLOR!" Ed said waving his left hand, "Goodbye Taylor! See you tomorrow!" said by Double D, "See you later Tay!" Eddy said. And with that they all went to their own houses and crashed in their beds, well everyone but one, Ed fell asleep in his tub of gravy.

So? You like my story so far? Well anyway REVIEW OR DIE. Just kidding but still, REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I would like to thank Rich4270 and kkman57 for reviewing, you guys ROCK! Well anyway DISCLAMIER ANYONE?

Kevin: This chick does not own us, she only owns Taylor.

Kevin! Get your butt outta here!

*Kicks Kevin to the dump and crashes into a garbage pile*

Well anyway, LETS GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!

3rd person POV

It was 8:oo AM and Taylor was sitting on her couch eating a bowl of cereal watching music videos on the VH1 channel. She heard a knock at her door. "IM COMING! Jeeze can people wait just one second?" she asked herself. Taylor opened the door to find Eddy, Ed, and Double D standing there. Ed still ringing the doorbell. "Ed you can stop ringing the doorbell." Said Taylor. "Um, hello Taylor, we were wondering if you wanted to watch a horror movie marathon at Ed's tonight, so, you wanna come?" Eddy asked, Taylor answered, "Heck yea! I love horror movies!" "Great! Come to Ed's house at 7:oo, we will see you later!" Double D said. Taylor then said "Ok! See you later!"

O.O.O.O.O

It was 7:00 and Taylor was on her way to Ed's house and then Eddy saw her and thought to himself, 'Guess I'll walk with her to Ed's I mean she is REALLY hot.' Eddy ran over to Taylor. "Oh hey Eddy!" said Taylor, "Hi Taylor." Eddy said. "So where is Ed's house?" "Over here." Eddy answered her. Eddy knocked on the door and Sarah answered it. "ED! YOUR DUMB FRIENDS ARE- oh, hi Taylor!" Taylor then said, "Oh hi Sarah." Ed came up from downstairs and said, "HELLO GUYS!" "Hi Ed." Taylor and Eddy said at the same time. Then Double D came beside Eddy, "Hello everyone." "HELLO DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled. Taylor then said, "Well that horror movie marathon won't watch itself!" So then they went into Ed's room and started watching the horror movie marathon.

*5 hours later*

Ed was still up with his eyes glued to the TV. Everyone else passed out. Double D fell asleep on the floor, Eddy and Taylor both passed out in Ed's bed. (A.N. and no they where not doing what you think they are doing you sick minded freaks) Then Ed fall on the floor sound asleep.

Yea I know its pretty short but I will update again soon, I promise! Anyway, review, cause I SAID SO. Just kidding but seriously, REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Heres chapter 5 for the people who are reading my story, and for people who are not reading my story, YOUR LOSS! Anyway, DISCLAMIER?

Rolf: This blond girl does not own Rolf or anything exept for the Tay-girl

Well anyway I know you want to read this chappie, so LETS START READING!

Eddy's POV

'Oh god Im tired' I thought, I didn't wanna wake anyone up, and, Taylor….is…sleeping…..next to…..me? She might of fell asleep next to me after I passed out last night. "Ugh, my back hurts like crazy." Double D said. "Well I wouldn't blame ya Double D, you crashed on the floor." I said. "MORNING GUYS!" Ed yelled. "Ed! Be quiet! Taylor is still sleeping!" I whisper-yelled. "Oh, sorry." Ed whispered. Taylor turned facing us, still asleep. "Man is she beautiful." I thought out loud. By accident. Double D then asked, "Wait, do you like Taylor Eddy?" "Um, I, um…" I didn't want to say that I like her, but they are my best buds. "Fine I like her. Is it a big deal?" I said. Ed then whisper-sang, "Taylor and Eddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." "Ed! Shut up!" I whisper-yelled. Then Double D said, "Eddy, its ok if you have a crush on her, when she wakes up, talk to her and see if you two have anything in common." I thought for a bit, then I said, "Ok I will Double D, I wonder if we do have anything in common." Me and Double D heard Ed's stomach growl, "Im hungry guys." "Well, lets go get some breakfast." Said by Double D. We left Taylor in Ed's room, still asleep, when we got upstairs I looked at the time on the microwave. "Holy cow! Its 5:33 in the morning?" "Apparently it is Eddy." Double D said. We all got some bowls of Chunky puffs and watched TV in Ed's living room.

Taylor's POV

I woke up and I was the only one in Ed's bedroom. 'Where are them boys?' I thought to myself. I walked up the stairs and saw them on the couch watching TV. It was 7:00 in the morning. "Hi boys!" I said to them, they all turned their heads around to face me. "Hello Taylor. Sleep well?" Double D asked. I answered him, "Yea I slept good. Hi Eddy, hi Ed." "HI TAYLOR!" "Hey Tay." They both said to me. "Hey what time did you guys wake up?" I asked, "We woke up at 5:30ish." Eddy answered me. "Well, what do you guys wanna do now?" "OOH I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" "What is it Ed?" Double D asked. "Taylor should meet Rich4270!" Ed exclaimed. Then Eddy talked, "Yea, we should. Rich4270 is a pretty cool guy." Then I asked, "Well, where does this Rich4270 guy live?" Double D answered my question. "He lives in the neighborhood next to the cul~de~sac." "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I said, "Wait do wanna eat some breakfast first?" Eddy asked me. I was hungry. Then I said, "Lets go, after I eat some cereal."

3rd person POV

The Ed's and Taylor were walking down the street where Rich4270 lived, "Theres his house." Eddy said pointing to a blue and white house. All four of them walked to his door and Ed knocked on it. A boy with red hair wearing a green cap, green shirt, blue pants, and black shoes answered the door. "Oh hello, Double D, Ed, Eddy and – who are you?" He asked Taylor, "Im Taylor, nice to meet ya!" Taylor said. "Nice to meet you to Taylor, Im Rich4270." Rich4270 said to Taylor. Eddy then said, "Hey you wanna hang out with us Rich4270?" Eddy asked. Rich4270 answered him, "Might as well, Im not doing anything." Then they left Rich4270's house and started walking back to the cul~de~sac.

So? Do you like my story so far? I hope you do. Anyway, REVIEW OR GET CRUSHED BY ED'S HUGS. Just kidding, but really, REVIEW. 


	6. Chapter 6

It is 9:oo in the morning where I live and I haven't gotten any sleep! I was trying to figure out what to do for this chapter and drawing some Ed, Edd, N' Eddy pics just for fun well anyway im half asleep so if you find errors, BIG WHOOP! DISCLAMIER ANYONE?

Rich4270: Panda77 does not own anyone in this story except for Taylor, and I own myself.

Well lets get this chapter STARTED! Oh and just so all y'all know, it's a week later time skip in the story now lets get this chapter STARTED!

Eddy's POV

'Well this sucks' I thought to myself. 'Everyone is busy today! Double D has chores, Ed has to clean his room, and Rich4270 got grounded!' I kept on thinking to myself, 'Hey I could go see if Taylor could hang out!' I ran out my door to Taylor's house to see if she was home. I ringed her doorbell. Taylor answered the door, "Hi Eddy! Wheres Double D and Ed?" she asked. "Double D has chores and Ed has to clean his room." "What about Rich4270?" "Grounded" I answered her. "I came here to see if wanted to hang out." I said. "Oh well come in!" she said. I went into her house. It smelled like roses. We were walking up the stairs, to her room I think. I broke the silence, "So, wheres your mom and dad?" she answered me, "Mom is working and dad, moved out." "Oh"

We entered her room, which was awesome! Taylor's room was painted black with all different neon colors splattered on the black, a couch, TV, video games, stereo, and other cool stuff. "You like it?" "Yea its awesome!" I said. "Hey what are you into?" I asked her, "What do you mean?" "Im talking about your likes, dislikes, and stuff." I said. "Oh! Well I like lots of things! Like I love neon colors put together with black colors, pandas, singing, dancing, drawing, anime, money, jawbreakers, pranking people, and other stuff. My dislikes, are, well, I don't think I have any dislikes!" she said. I then said, "Wait a sec, you like money, jawbreakers, AND pranking people?" "Yep! I said it in my likes didn't i?" she said smiling. "Wow I guess we do have some things in common." I thought out loud. "What?" Taylor said, "Nothing, hey, you wanna go prank shovelchin?" I asked. "You read my mind" she replied. (A.N. just so you all know, its 11:00 PM there, well anyway, back to the story!)

3rd person POV

"This is gonna be so freakin' funny!" Taylor said to Eddy. "Heck yea it is!" The two went up to Kevin's window, which was open, and climbed in. Taylor put water in a bucket and handed it to Eddy. Eddy and Taylor were right outside his window and Eddy threwthe water and the bucket on sleeping Kevin and it woke him up easily cause the water was ice cold. Taylor and Eddy were running toward Taylor's house while hearing Kevin screaming "YOULL PAY FOR THIS DORKS!" They made it to Taylor's door step. "OH MY GOD! That was hilarious! We should of got that on tape!" Taylor exclaimed. "Yea we should've!" Eddy said. "Well, im gonna hit the hay, see you tomorrow Eddy." Taylor kissed him on the cheek and went inside her house. Eddy slowly walked back to his house realizing he wasn't in a dream. "This was the best day of my life." He said to himself and went to bed.

So…. U like this chapter? Cause I hope you do. Anyway, REVIEW OR GET PRANKED BY EDDY AND TAYLOR. Just kidding, bust seriously, REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the 7th chapter. Jonny...  
"What's that, Plank?' Jonny was listening to Plank.  
"Plank says hurry up! Readers are waiting!"  
OK... on with the chapter!

Third Person P.O.V.  
Rich4270 walks out the door, not grounded anymore, but still mad. "Why oh WHY was I grounded? I follow all the rules and live a life of decency and principle. I try nice, but they had to ground me...for talking back!" Taylor approached Rich4270, and said, "You OK, Rich4270?"  
"Yeah, I' fine," replied Rich4270. "I just had a bad day."

Later, Taylor walks with Rich4270 to her house.

"So you have a crush on Eddy?" asked Rich4270.  
"Yeah," said Taylor. "You should express your feelings for him," Rich4270 suggested.  
"But what if he laughs at me and calls me a fool?" Taylor replied.  
"If he laughs at you," Rich4270 explained, "Then Eddy's the fool."  
This made Taylor feel better. "Thanks, Rich4270, you're a good friend," said Taylor, giving Rich4270 a high-five.

Taylor's P.O.V.  
I was about to explain my feelings to Eddy. Well, here I go!

Rich4270's P.O.V.  
I'm glad I helped someone, esspecially one of my friends.  
If Eddy was gonna laugh, then poor Eddy.  
Me and Taylor walked up to Eddy. Well, here goes.

Ok, Rich4270 is helping me with this story and my other story 'Eddy finds love' and he is a big help! Im thanking him so THANK YOU! The next chapter will be about Taylor telling Eddy how she feels, so SUSPENSE! Anyway REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go! 8th chapter!  
Ed, would you do the honor?

Ed: Panda77 owns the new neighbor, but nobody else.  
And Rich4270 owns Rich4270! And i like buttered toast!

OK...going onwards!

Third Person POV

Taylor and Rich4270 bumped into Eddy. Rich4270 tapped him on the back.  
Eddy suddenly turned around and yelled, "WHAT THE (CENSORED)?"  
"WOAH! Language, Eddy! This is a kids' story" replied Rich4270, pointing out the bad word that was censored. "Oh ya, I forgot." "Of course you did Eddy, of course you did." Rich4270 said. Eddy asked, "Well, whatcha come to me for?" Rich4270 answered, "I'll leave you two alone to talk." And walked away. "I wonder what that was about." Eddy said. Taylor broke the silence, "Well I just wanted to ask you-" she got cut off from her little brother Ben, "TAYLOR! MOM SAYS ITS DINNER TIME!" "Ugh, well I guess I'll see you later." Taylor said, and with that, she ran back to her house. 'Hmm, I wonder what she was gonna ask me.' Eddy thought.

~the next day at school~

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Rich4270, and Taylor were walking in the school hallways when Double D saw a poster that said "Prom this Friday?" "hat?The school is having a prom?" Eddy asked. Rich4270 answered, "Guess so, I wonder whos all going." Then Taylor said, "probably everyone in the school, I mean, it's a prom!" Then Ed said "EWW! ICKY LOVEY DOVEY STUFF!" 'I WONDER IF I SHOULD ASK Taylor to go with me.' Eddy thought in his head. Then Kevin came up to Taylor, "Hey Taylor, theres a dance this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with the most popular guy in this school." Taylor answered him, "Heck to the no! I don't wanna go with some jerk! Go ask Nazz! Not me." Kevin then said "Your loss!" and walked away. Taylor said "Ugh the nerve of that guy!" and they all walked to their next class.

So, you like it so far? The next chapter is gonna be awesome! Well, anyway REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN. Hahaha, just kidding, but really, REVIEW. ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

9th Chapter! Hooray! Would you do the honors, Eddy?  
Eddy: All Panda77 owns is Taylor and her bro, Ben,  
and Rich4270 owns his (CENSORED) self!  
Rich4270: Eddy! What have I told you about swearing in a story aimed at children?  
Eddy: SORRY!  
OK...moving on.

Third Person POV:

It was time for recess. Rich4270 tried to find Taylor. He found her on the playground, playing with her little brother, Ben. "Hey, Taylor!" called Rich4270. "Want me to come with you when you ask Eddy about...the thing?" Taylor knew what Rich4270 was talking about. She nodded and stopped playing with her bro. Her brother pulled on her shirt, and said, "Taylor! Taylor! Where are you going?" Taylor replied, "I have to go. I'll play with you later, OK?" After Taylor gave Ben a quick hug, she ran after Rich4270, saying, "WAIT FOR ME, RICH4270!"

Taylor and Rich4270 went to Eddy. "Hi, Eddy!" said a friendly Taylor.  
"Yes?" Eddy replied. Rich4270 whispered in Taylor's ear, "Want me to go or stay?"  
Taylor thought for a moment, then replied, "You can go."  
"OK!" Rich4270 replied, running back to the playground to play with Taylor's brother.

Eddy's POV:

So what was ths girl seriously gonna ask me? She said, "So Eddy, I'm gonna have a hard time telling you this." I replied, "You can tell me anything." This brought a smile to Taylor's face, and she continued. "You wanna go to the prom tonight?"  
In my head: Yes, yes, YES!  
Out loud: "Sure, Taylor. I'll go."

Taylor's POV:  
Oh, my gosh, HE SAID YES! YAAAAY!  
But I didn't say that out loud. What I said was, "OK! That's great! I'll see you tonight!"  
As I walked away, Eddy replied, "OK! Tonight it is!"

Third Person POV:

After school, some kids stayed, while others went home.  
Rich4270 looked at the prom poster, and said, "Hmmm... I guess I could go. But I don't know who to go WITH." Nazz tapped Rich4270 on the back, and said, "I'll go with you, Rich4270."  
Rich4270 turned around and thought for a moment. "Gee, I don't know. Do you really want to..." Rich4270 was cut off by Nazz dragging him, and she said, "C'mon! I'll be fun!"  
"But aren't you already Double D's girlfriend?" Rich4270 replied. "Double D's sick with the flu, and he said it's OK if I take you instead!" said Nazz. "OK! At least I have SOMEONE to go with! That's all that matters!" Rich4270 said to Nazz and himself.

~That night~

Eddy's POV

'Where is she?' I thought in my head waiting for Taylor outside the school. "Hello Eddy. Wheres Taylor?" Rich4270 asked with Nazz next to him. 'They must be going to the dance together since Double D has the flu' I thought to myself. I replied to rich4270, "Shes coming." "Oh well me and Nazz will be inside, see you later." After they went inside, I saw Taylor. Man did she ever look beautiful. She was wearing a neon pink strapless dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist, black knee high leather boots and some black bracelets. "You look pretty." "Thanks Eddy! Well lets get inside!"

Taylor's POV

I could tell that this night was going to be amazing. First Eddy called me pretty, second was when Kevin kept on flirting with me and Eddy said ' Get away from her!' and then the DJ person put on a slow song, "Hey, do you, um, wanna go dance?" Eddy asked me, I answered him, "Uh sure, lets go!" we went in the middle of the gym and Eddy put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. And we just started slow dancing. I saw Rich4270 slow dancing with Nazz, Ed slow dancing with…. A sandwich? Well that is Ed. And other people dancing.

~After the dance~

Eddy's POV

Me and Taylor are walking toward her house. "Thanks for walking me home Eddy." "Your welcome. And uh, do you wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend?" we were on Taylor's porch, and she answered me "Does this answer your question?" and she kissed me! No not on the cheek but right on the lips! I was so happy. "Is that a yes?" "Yes it's a yes!" she said. She kissed me again and went into her house. I walked back to my place. "this… is… the… BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" I said. And then I fell asleep with Taylor in my thoughts.

So? You like this chappie? Rich4270 helped me with this and I THANK HIM FOR THAT! Anyway, REVIEW OR BECOME A ZOMBIE. Just kidding, but seriously, REVIEW ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

10th chapter. Anyone to announce the disclaimer?  
How about you, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Panda77 owns Taylor and Ben, and Rich4270 owns  
himself! WAAH! I'm such a snitch! (starts crying)

While Sarah comforts Jimmy, here's the chapter.

Eddy's POV:  
I woke up on a Saturday morning. I know it's the perfect day for a bunch o' scams,  
but I'm gonna take a break. I got a date with destiny! And destiny is Taylor!  
I run to Taylor's house, knock on her door, waiting for an answer. As soon as the door opened, I said, "Hey there, Taylor, you lovely laaaAAADYYYY!" I realized it was not  
Taylor answering the door, it was Rich4270! "RICHY? Why are YOU answering the door?" I questioned him. "Taylor's gone, so she is depending on me to guard her house while she is gone!" replied Rich4270. i said, "Why YOU? You don't look trustworthy!"  
Taylor was suddenly behind me, hearing what I just said. I turned around and she said, "Eddy, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but I will not have you bully one of my bestest friends from !"

I ask, "What's ?" Then Taylor answers, "It's a website." "Oh well, ready for our date?" Eddy asks, then Taylor answers, "Yep! Let's go!"

Third Person POV:  
Kevin saw Taylor and Eddy walking out of the cul-de-sac, holding hands.  
Kevin sighed and said to himself, "Yesterday, Taylor was hot, but now, she's HOTTER!" Kevin  
ended his statement with a wolf whistle. Then Nazz punched Kevin from behind, and said,  
"THAT'S WHY DOUBLE D'S MY BOYFRIEND INSTEAD OF YOU, STUPID-HEAD!"  
Kevin got scared and ran away. "I just don't get her, man," Kevin said to himself as he ran.

Taylor's POV:  
I can tell this date I planned is going to be AMAZING. With my friend Rich4270 guarding my house with my brother in it, nothing should go wrong while I'm gone. "Hey, where are we going?" asked Eddy. "We'll see, Eddy, we'll see," I replied.

Me and Eddy arrived at a roller-skating rink. We borrowed each of us a pair of roller-skates, and we skated in the rink. This became my favorite place to go, because neon colors were shining everywhere. That's right, I said, NEON COLORS! WOO!  
I suddenly heard a voice. "HI, SIS!" It was my brother by the rink, standing next to Rich4270. I waved at the two. Then me and Eddy continued skating. I almost fell and Eddy caught me and we looked into each other's eyes. I never noticed that Eddy had shining blue eyes, they were pretty. We then started skating again until we got hungry. We got some pizza and sat at a table still in our roller-skates eating talking and laughing.

3rd person POV

Rich4270, Ben, Eddy and Taylor were walking back to the cul~de~sac when Rich4270 said to Taylor, "Hey, I'll take Ben back to your place so you and Eddy can be alone or something." "Ok, Ben I'll see you later!" Taylor said to Ben. "Ok, bye sis!" and Rih4270 started walking Ben back home. Eddy broke the silence. "Tonight was fun." Taylor then said, "Heck yea it was! And I never noticed your eyes were blue." Looking into his eyes again. "And I never noticed how beautiful your green eyes look under the stars." And they kissed in the middle of the cul~de~sac. Eddy walked Taylor back home went back to his place. "I HATE EDDY MORE NOW." Kevin said watching what just happened from his window.

THANK YOU RICH4270 FOR THIS IDEA SINCE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! YOU ARE AWESOME! REVIEW OR GET SLAPPED IN THE FACE! Just kidding, but seriously, REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

11th chapter, everybody! Sarah...

Sarah: Rich4270 owns himself, and Panda77 owns Taylor and Ben!

ONWARDS, GOING ONWARDS!

Third Person POV:

Taylor was on top of her mom's pick~up truck, and so was Eddy. They were looking at the view from there, and there was a sunset. "Eddy..." Taylor said to Eddy. "I had a great time."  
"Me, too," Eddy replied. They suddenly heard a voice. "DOOORRRKKKS!" Kevin was running to the limo with Eddy and Taylor on it, and pushed it down the street, and it started  
rolling down. "KEVIN! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?" screamed Eddy. There was no answer. The truck kept rolling and rolling down as Kevin was running after it, throwing rocks at Eddy and Taylor! Rich4270 saw all this, and said, "OH, MY GOODNESS!" and ran after Kevin. Double D saw this as well, too. "GOOD LORD!" screamed Double D as he ran after Kevin! Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Plank ran after Kevin as well. "PLANK SAYS YOU'RE CRAZY!" Jonny screamed at Kevin as he ran. Kevin ignored this, as he kept throwing rocks at Eddy and Taylor on top of the truck!

Everyone tried to tackle Kevin, but he ignored them. Then Rolf launched himself to Kevin, but he punched Rolf into a giant cheese grater. "Mother! Assist Rolf!" cried Rolf as he got himself cut into pieces. "Wow, does Rolf need a rest or what?" Rolf asked himself after he got cut into pieces. Then the truck rolled into a pillow farm, and it stopped rolling.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGHHHH!" screamed Eddy on the top of his lungs as he ran to Kevin.  
"DOOOOOOORRRRRRRRKKK!" screamed Kevin on the top of his lungs as he ran to Eddy.  
They started fighting! Double D covered his eyes, and Rich4270 tried to separate the two.  
"YOU TWO STOP THIS AT ONCE!" demanded Rich4270 as he tried to separate the two.  
But he failed. Kevin threw him up in the air, and Taylor caught him. "Thanks, Taylor." said Rich4270. "You're welcome," she replied.

Kevin says "WHY IS TAYLOR DATING YOU? SHE SHOULD DATE ME!" Taylor then says, "Well I love Eddy and he loves me! And why would I date a jerk like you?" then Kevin screamed "TAYLOR, I LOVE YOU!"

Suddenly, Lee and the Kankers appeared, and Lee screamed to Kevin, "Get your hands OFF MY MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" She screamed so loud it echoed.

Then Taylor said, "OH COME ON! FIRST KEVIN AND NOW THESE PEOPLE! ME AND EDDY WERE HAVING A GREAT DAY UNTIL...UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then Eddy and Lee were the ones that were fighting! "Oh, my," said Double D quietly.

Then it suddenly got dark. Then the lights were back on and they were in the Melon Cave.  
Jonny as Captain MelonHead banged his gavel on the table. "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" It got silent. "Now," Jonny explained, "which couple is proper? Lee and Eddy, Kevin and Taylor, or Eddy and Taylor? None of the people in those couples answer. The others should answer!" Everyone exept for Eddy, Taylor, and Lee said "TAYLOR AND EDDY ARE DATING!" while May and Marie said "LEE AND EDDY!" but Johnny knew they weren't telling the truth. "Taylor and Eddy are dating then Lee and the other two, GET OUTTA HERE!" Johnny then pulled a lever that made all 3 of the Kanker sisters fly out of there. "YAY! No more icky Kanker sisters!" Ed said happily. "Now Kevin," Johnny started, "why did you push the truck Eddy and Taylor were on?" Eddy then said, "Yea! We could of crashed and get hurt!" "Well, I was jealous. I wanted Taylor to be MY girlfriend and not Eddys." Kevin said. Taylor then said "But Nazz loves you. And you broke her heart." "Well, I just don't like Nazz anymore. I don't know why, but I just don't anymore." "Well good cause Double D is my boyfriend now so I don't need you!" Nazz said sitting next to an embarrassed Double D. After 1 hour of talking about what happened with Kevin and the truck, everyone went home.

THANK YOU RICH4270 AGAIN FOR AN IDEA! YOU ARE AWESOME! Anyway, REVIEW OR GET PUSHED OFF A CLIFF BY KEVIN. Just kidding, but really, REVIEW. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is! Chapter 12! Rich4270...

Rich4270: Panda77 doesn't own anything except for Taylor and her little bro, Ben, and I own Rich4270 cause I'm him!

Moving on!

Third Person POV:

The next day, Rich4270 and Taylor were the only ones in the cul-de-sac. "Hey," Taylor began, "where is everybody?" Rich4270 replied, "I don't know." Suddenly, there was a note on the road. It read:

"Hey, there, my man stealer and Mr. Wimpy Wimpy

We have the rest of the kids of your cul-de-sac, and if you ever want  
to see them again, come to our RV...we DARE ya!

- The Kankers"

Rich4270 read the note to Taylor, and she replied, "They're stealing Eddy AGAIN?  
AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"  
"Um, Taylor," Rich4270 said, "are you OK?" No answer. "here, maybe some jawbreakers will calm you down," said Rich4270, grabbing Taylor's hand and taking her to the candy store.

The two came out of the store, with Taylor completely calm. "Wow," Taylor said, "I completely forgotten how tasty these are!" Rich4270 nodded in agreement. "so, Rich4270," Taylor said, "how come these are jawbreakers? Do they really break your jaw?"  
"No,' Rich4270 replied, "unless you're willing to chew them." Taylor started laughing and said, "You're so funny Rich4270!" "Yea, anyway lets go to the trailer park and get everyone." Rich4270 said. "Ok! Lets go!" and then they ran off.

O.O.O.O.O

Rich4270 and Taylor were running to the trailer park. Taylor asked "Do you know where the trailer park is?" Rich4270 replied, "Yea, its 5 minutes away. Come on-AHH!" he fell in a whole that was in the ground. "Here! Take this!" Taylor yelled into the whole Rich4270 was in. She thru a rope to him and he started to climb it. "Thanks." "No prob." She relied back to him. They stared running again to where the Kanker sisters live.

They made to the trailer park where the sisters were and they saw May guarding the trailer. Taylor ran over to May and kicked her in the gut. May fell to the ground holding her gut saying "OW!" "Really? They thought May out of them three could guard their trailer? Well anyway, lets go in." Rich4270 said.

They walked in to find everyone's hands tied around their backs and duct tape on their mouths. Marie noticed Taylor and Rich4270. "Hey Lee," she started, "its your man stealer and wimpy." Lee turned around to see Taylor and Rich4270. "MAY! Get wimpy." Lee snapped her fingers and May tackled Rich4270. Lee started to walk toward Taylor. "So, you thought you can just take my friends, no, not just my friends, my boyfriend and friends, tie them in ropes and duct tape their mouths and bring them here in your trailer and keep them here for god knows how long, and keep them? Well sorry curly but, your wrong." Taylor said with no fear in her voice. "Well how bout this, me and my sisters fight you and if you beat me and my sisters, you can take everyone back to your cul~de~sac. We got a deal?" Lee held out her hand. "Deal." Taylor said and the two shook hands. Then, the Kankers and Taylor started to fight.

Nazz got her mouth duct tape off her mouth and said to Taylor "RIP THEIR HEADS OFF!" May and Taylor started to fight first and that didn't last long. Taylor punched May in the face and gave her a bloody nose, and she passed out cause of all the blood loss. Marie started fighting with Taylor and Marie punched Taylor in the eye and gave her a black eye. Taylor then roundhouse kicked Marie in the face and she crashed into a wall. Then it was Lee's turn. Lee kicked Taylor in the gut which made her fall to the ground on her knee's. Then Lee kneed Taylor in the face and Taylor got knocked out. "TAILLER!" Eddy mumbled from the duct tape taped to his mouth. "I win." Lee said cold heartedly, Then Ed wiggled out of the rope tied around him and he tackled Lee from behind. "LET US GO ALIAN SCUM!" Ed yelled and thru Lee out of the trailer door and untied everyone out of their ropes. "LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" Kevin screamed and ran out everyoine started to run out while Eddy picked up Taylor bridal style and ran out of the trailer back to the cul~de~sac.

So….. did you think this chapter was epic? Well anyway, REVIEW OR THE KANKERS WILL BEAT THE CRUD OUTTA YOU. Just joking but really, REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

The 13th chapter is beginning! Anyone to announce to the disclaimer? Taylor..

Taylor: Panda77 owns nothing but me and my little bro, and Rich4270 owns himself.

Eddy: Ooh, the chapter's beginning! I'll go get the popcorn!

OK... going on!

Rich4270's POV:  
I was going to follow everyone on the way back, but a nose-bleeding May tackeled me! Usually, I don't mind this kind of horseplay, but I had to do something to escape. I pushed her away, and ran. I heard a voice that sounded like Lee's. "GET HIM!" The Kankers started chasing me! I ran as fast as my wimpy legs could take me, and suddenly, Lee jumped in front of me, and I ran the opposite way! Then the two other Kankers were in front of me, then I didn't know what to do. Then Kevin came, riding on his bike, then told me to get on! I rode on the back, and Kevin rode his bike as fast as possible. No matter how fast Kevin was riding, the Kankers kept on chasing us! Finally, we lost the Kankers and we arrived at the cul-de-sac, with everyone there!

Third Person POV:  
"Rich4270, are you OK?" asked a worried Nazz as Rich4270 and Kevin arrived.  
Nazz ran to Rich4270 to hug him, and he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." Taylor was still knocked out from the fight with the Kankers. "Taylor? TAYLOR?" Eddy said while setting Taylor on the ground. Double D comes up to Taylor to bandage her up. She had scraps, bruises, scratches, and a black eye. "Eddy, bandages." Double D said and Eddy handed him some bandages. "Icepack." Eddy handed him an icepack. After 30 minutes of fixing Taylor up Eddy opened her window and set her on her bed. "She needs plenty of rest." Eddy said to himself what Double D said not long ago. Eddy started to leave but then he walked over to Taylor and kissed her and said, "Get well soon." And left.

~The next day~

Taylor woke up in her bed in bandages. She wondered, 'Why am I all bandaged up?' but then she remembered the fight with the Kanker sisters the day before. She heard a knock at her bedroom door to see everyone in the cul~de~sac. "Salutations Taylor!" Double D said while walking in with everyone behind him. "Hope your feeling better." Rich4270 said. "Well my whole body hurts, and it sucks." Kevin walked in almost having a heart attack. "TAYLOR! Are you alright? We were all worr-" "Wheres Eddy?" Taylor cut him off. Eddy ran to Taylor wondering if she was alright. "Taylor! Are you all right? You got kneed in the face so hard I thought you were in a coma!" Taylor answered him, "Dude im alright! Im alright!" then Ed came in and hugged Taylor, "TAYLOR! YOUR ALL BETTER!" "ED STOP! SHES GONNA GET HURT AGAIN!" Double D said and Ed put Taylor back on her bed. "Sorry Taylor." "Its ok Ed." Taylor said patting Ed on his Head. Sarah and Jimmy came in and said, "Taylor did you know you are the only one that kicked the Kanker sisters butts?" they said laughing. Johnny came and said, "Plank says get well soon Taylor." While holding up Plank. "Well thanks Plank." She said with a smile. "Well we should leave her to get some rest, come on everyone." Double D said while walking out, everyone followed except Eddy. "So, you are alright right?" he asked, "Eddy, im fine now I need some rest, ill see you later." "Ok." Eddy said to her, she kissed him on the cheek and he left.

WOO HOO! 536 PEOPLE VIEWED THIS STORY! WOO HOO! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THEM PEOPLE WHO DID, YOU GUYS ROCK! Anyway, REVIEW OR GET A BLACK EYE! Just kidding, but really, REVIEW. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Here is chapter 14! I repeat, CHAPTER 14!  
Anyone to announce the disclaimer? ANYONE?

Lee: Panda77 own my man stealer, and...

LEE! GET OUTTA HERE!

Lee: Sorry! (runs away)

Anyone to announce? ANYONE? Nazz...

Nazz: Panda77 owns the girl who is apparently prettier than me, and her cute little bro,  
and Rich4270 owns... well, himself.

OK...let's go!

Rich4270's POV: I really do feel sad for  
Taylor and her serious injury. I knew I had to do something that nobody else has done...  
REASON WITH THE KANKER SISTERS! When I arrived to talk to Lee, the argument went like this:

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does!" Lee yelled back.

"He doesn't!" I yelled.

"He does! My man does love me!" Lee replied. "Then how come Eddy runs away from you when you try to kiss him?" I asked. "He plays hard-to-get!" Lee replied. "Now why on Planet Earth..." My sentence was interrupted when a pick-up truck fell near the RV I was in, scaring the daylights out of me and Lee! "What the heck was that?" I asked. "I have no idea," Lee replied.

Third Person POV:

"WILL YOU JUST STOP IT?" yelled a feeling-better Taylor. Kevin was the one who threw the truck. Kevin yelled back, "NO I LOVE YOU AND EDDY IS A DORK! DUMP HIM SO YOU CAN BE WITH ME!" "HECK NO! I LOVE EDDY! NOT YOU! GET THAT THRU YOU THICK HEAD! AND – AHHHH!" Taylor screamed while the truck fell off a cliff with her on it! Ed was running toward Kevin and tackled him and Eddy ran toward the cliff. "TAYLOR!" Eddy screamed looking at the crashed truck at the bottom. Everyone ran toward the cliff and looked down. "Im so sorry Eddy." Double D said while patting Eddy's shoulder. Eddy then said, "Kevin, you, you, YOU JERK!" Eddy ran toward Kevin like a speeding bullet and punched him in the face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! HOW!" Eddy screamed at Kevin, "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN OK? IM SORRY!" Then Rich4270 came up and said sadly "Saying sorry wont bring her back Kevin." Nazz came up and kicked Kevin where the sun does not shine, and said "KEVIN I HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW! YOU KILL A GIRL? WHY!" Everyone was sad, mad, and furious until they heard Taylor's voice. "GUYS! HELP!" Everyone tuned around and saw Taylor, holding on to a branch over the cliff. "TAYLOR!" Ed screamed and carried her to everyone else. Eddy ran to her and hugged her, harder then Ed. "Eddy, cant breath." "Oh sorry, Im just so happy your alive!" then they kissed. "Now Kevin," Taylor started "WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?" she screamed at him. "Yes, Rolf would like to know why you thru the Tay-girl and then, BEAT THE FISH OUT OF YOU." Rolf said. "Well, um, ah." Then Kevin ran away. Everyone ran after him, to well, ya know, beat the fish out of him.

DID YOU LIKE IT? I hope you did! Anyway, REVIEW OR GET THE FISH BEAT OUT OF YOU. Just kidding, but really, REVIEW.


	15. Chapter 15

Time for the 15th chapter. It's time to announce the disclaimer. Ben...

Ben: Panda77 owns nothing but me and my sis, and Rich4270 owns his self.  
Taylor: This is going to be awesome, little bro! (Taylor high-fives Ben)

OK...going onwards!

Kevin ran away. Everyone ran after him, to well, ya know, beat the fish out of him...except for Rich4270 and Double D, who don't do violence. "You guys! Stop!" yelled Rich4270. "THIS IS DISGRACEFUL! STOP IT!" yelled Double D. The two tried to break up the fight, and succeeded! "Don't beat up Kevin! He didn't mean to hurt Taylor! His anger just got the best of him!" said Rich4270. "Yeah...what he said!" replied Kevin, pointing at Rich4270. Then Taylor said, "Yeah, he's right, but..." She punched Kevin in the shoulder. "...that's for almost killing me!" "I SAID I'M ... I'm very sorry. I really am. I know you love Eddy, but-y'know...I was jealous and all, and I wanted a girlfriend, nut I wanted a HOT one, and..."  
Rich4270 interrupted Kevin. "That makes no excuse! Yes, Taylor may be pretty, but you should care about Nazz, because she cares about you." Rich4270 paused. "You don't judge people on how they look on the outside, but it's the inside that counts. You know how you call the Eds dorks? Well, they may look that way on the outside, but on the inside, they're pretty good guys." Then Kevin replied, "Yeah...I guess you're right." It was silent for a moment, but then it was broken with cheering! Both for Kevin and for Rich4270! Everyone walked back to the cul~de~sac. It was going on to night time. "Well bye guys *yawn* im going home." "Bye Rich4270!" Eddy said. After that everyone pretty much went home.

Eddy knocked on Taylors window. Inside Taylor was listening to music until she heard tapping on her window, she opened it up to find Eddy. "Eddy? Its 10 o'clock at night what are you doing here?" Eddy took Taylors hand and they went to his front lawn. "Look at the stars." Eddy said to Taylor. "Their beautiful Eddy." "Like you." Eddy said. Both of them laid down in one of those hammock things and started into the stars talking about everything that happened that day. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

I know, I know its short but hey its still a good chapter right? Well anyway, REVIEW OR GET PUNCHED IN THE ARM FROM TAYLOR. Just kidding but seriously, REVIEW. ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Time for chapter 16! Anyone to announce? Rolf...

Rolf: The Panda77-girl does not own Rolf, only the Tay-girl, Ben-boy, and Rich4270 owns Rich4270!

ONWARDS, GOING ONWARDS!

Third Person POV:  
Eddy and Taylor were lying next to each other on the ground, gazing at the stars! "So what are those lines?" Eddy asked. "The Big Dipper, Eddy," Taylor replied. "The Big Diaper? YUCK!" Eddy exclaimed. Taylor giggled and replied, "Not the Big Diaper, silly. The Big Dipper." "What's that?" Eddy asked. "Well, The Big Dipper is a constellation, Eddy. A constellation is like playing connect-the-dots with the stars! "Wow," said Eddy,"I never thought of it that way!" Then Eddy pointed at the sky, and said, "Look, Taylor, it's you! You're in a constellation!" Taylor giggled and replied, "How do YOU know, Eddy?"  
"Well, I played connect-the-dots with the stars!" Eddy replied, showing Taylor how he saw the picture. Then Taylor started laughing. So did Eddy. "Um, guys," Rich4270 called out, "don't you think it's a little late to be loud and obnoxious?" "YEAH! WE'RE SLEEPIN' HERE!" Kevin called out. "Sorry!" Taylor and Eddy replied. "So, where were we?" Eddy asked Taylor. The two got sleepy, so the slept.

Taylor's POV (dream):

I was kidnapped by the Kankers, but Eddy saved me, saying, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" to the Kankers! I was saved, then Eddy and me shared a passionate kiss.

Eddy's POV (dream):

Oh, I was dreaming about the time we were roller-skating, except, well…  
Ya see, Taylor was kidnapped by a giant, humungous, scary, horrifying…LEE?

She was a scar one! I turned from a short and wimpy Eddy, to a muscular and big Eddy!  
I sliced the dragon in half, then Taylor and me shared a passionate kiss!

Rich4270's POV:

It was a sunny afternoon, the start of the summer. I woke up, then had breakfast  
(I'm not going to add extra detail to you readers, but if you insist, I had omelets, with  
tasty hash browns and bacon). I ran to the Kankers' RV, and tried to reason with the Kankers' again. The argument went like this:

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can!" Lee yelled back.

"You can't!" I yelled.

"I can! I can force Eddy to love me! I can!" Lee replied. "No, you can't! You can't FORCE him!" I replied, and then continued. "If Eddy wants to love Taylor, then Eddy wants to love Taylor! You can't change Eddy's decision! His desire for love goes to Taylor, that's it!  
Discussion concluded!" Then Lee replied, "Well, if you want to be that way…" Then Lee catapulted me out of the RV, sending me flyin' to the cul-de-sac!

Taylor's POV:

My game of tag with my little bro was interrupted when Rich4270 fell from the sky and into the ground, face-down! I ran to his side, and said, "RICH4270, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
No answer, then Rich4270 suddenly jumped off the ground, and then started to rant, "THOSE STUBBORN KANKER SISTERS HAVE PUSHED US TOO FAR! Taylor, do you know what to do now?" I replied, "I don't know. Do you?" Rich4270 answered, "We teach them a lesson…by example!"

What will happen next? Stay tuned! REVIEW OR THE KANKERS WILL CATAPULT YOU. Just kidding but really, REVIEW. ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

17th chapter, everyone! ANYBODY to announce the disclaimer? ANYONE?  
OK, I'll announce! I own nothing but Taylor and her brother, Ben, and Rich4270 owns  
himself. Alright, on with the chapter!

Rich4270's POV:  
I can tell this plan of mine is going to be AWESOME! I've drawn fake freckles on my face, removed my green cap, put on nerdy glasses, and took one shoe off! "Wow," Taylor commented, "you look very...very..." "You can say it, Taylor. It's quite alright." I replied. "You look like a dork!" Taylor said. "Yes, I do, Taylor. Now, do you have any ideas for my stereotypical nerd voice?" Then Taylor replied, "Try to make your voice sound nasal-ish."  
"Like this?" I replied in a nerdy voice. "Awesome, high-five! said Taylor, giving me a high-five!

Third Person POV:

A very nerdy Rich4270 knocked on the Kanker's trailer door. Lee answered, with this response:  
"AAAH! A DORK! A DORK!" "Hey there, pretty girls," greeted Rich4270 in his nerdy voice.  
"Make him go! MAKE HIM GO!" screamed Marie. Then Rich4270 put back on his cap, took off the glasses, wiped off the freckles, and said, "THAT'S HOW THE EDS FEEL ABOUT YOU, KANKERS!" The Kankers were silent for a little bit. "Wait a sec, that's how the Eds think about us?" May said. "Yep, they do." Rich4270 said then Marie said "I don't belive you nerd." "Me neither." Lee said from behind Rich4270. Marie clapped her hands together "Well," she started, "time for you to get your behind outta here." And kicked Rich4270 out of the trailer park.

"AHHHHH!" Taylor heard and saw Rich4270 fall to the ground. "Oww." He said. "Oh my god! Rich4270! Are you all right!" she said running toward him. "Yea," he started to say while Taylor was helping him up, "its going to hurt in the morning thou." Rich4270 said. "Well no kidding." Taylor said. "What happened to you?" Eddy said walking toward them. "The Kankers happened, Rich4270 dressed up as a nerdy guy to get the Kankers to know what you Double D and Ed have been thru for the past god knows how long years and they kicked him out of the trailer park, literally!" Taylor said. Rich4270 then said, "But it didn't work, they said 'We don't believe you' and kicked me out." Edyy then said, "Wow, well thanks for trying to get them to know what me Double D and Ed have been thru man." "Your welcome Eddy. Well anyway im gonna go home cause my whole body hurts like a lot so, ill see you two tomorrow." Rich4270 said while walking back to his house. Taylor then said "Ok! By dude!" "Bye!" Eddy said after Taylor. "TAYLOR! MOM SAYS ITS DINNER TIME! Oh and hi Eddy!" Ben yelled. Eddy waved his hand to Ben who waved back. "OK! Well ill see you tomorrow Eddy," And kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Eddy!" she yelled to him while running to her house. "BYE!" Eddy yelled to her while waving.

I know its pretty short but ill get to working on chapter 18 soon! Oh and REVIEW OR GET KICKED OUTTA YOUR HOME BY THE KANKERS. Just kidding but really, REVIEW. (oh and the person who helped me with this idea and other great ideas in the story was Rich4270, you ROCK!) ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! I repeat, CHAPTER 18!  
Anyone to announce? ANYBODY?  
OK, I guess I'll let Lee announce.

Lee: Panda77 owns my man stealer, and her little bro.  
And the so-called hero, Rich4270 owns himself.

UGH! Well, OK, going onwards.

Rich4270's POV:  
"But..." Before I could continue my sentence, I was slapped in the face by Kevin. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. "Reasoning with the stupid Kankers is no excuse for taking my bike!" I replied,  
"Well, aren't you the selfish one, Mr. Grinch!" Kevin was about to respond, but I continued. "I see you care more about your bicycle than your friends!" And then, Kevin replied, "WELL I STILL DON'T CARE!" Kevin screamed, then pointed at a book about pandas on the ground. He said, "You see this stupid book?  
Watch what happens when I eat it!" Then Kevin devoured the entire book, and then swallowed it. "You see why nothing happened?  
Because NO ONE CARES!" Kevin said with anger and craziness in his voice. Then I replied, "You just ate an entire book about one of Taylor's favorite animals!"

"What, pandas?" Kevin asked.

"YES!" I replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kevin screamed. "I've just offended one of Taylor's favorite animals!"  
"That's right," I replied, "you did. You love Taylor, right? Right! So we're doing this for her!" "Fine," Kevin said, "get on the bike and SHUT UP!" I jumped on Kevin's bike, with a "hang on" warning, I rode on the fastest ride ever. Kevin took me to the Kankers' trailer at the snap of a finger, and we made it. We tip-toed to the RV, but then, May came to guard the place. "What should we do?" Kevin asked me. I replied, "I don't normally encourage violence, but KICK THAT GIRL UP IN THE SKY!" My yell made Kevin do so. Me and Kevin started cheering, and our cheer was interrupted by Lee, who jumped in front of us. Me and Kevin got scared, but I was the one talking. "Look, Lee Kanker, we don't want to do any harm."  
"OH, YEAH?" Lee yelled. "You don't wanna reason with us?"  
Then Kevin replied fearlessly, "What are you gonna do that's gonna stop us?" Then Lee took a mushroom out of her pocket, and ate it! She grew big, like a giant. "HOLY COW!" I yelled, with Kevin replying, "MORE LIKE HOLY MARIO! RUN!" And me and Kevin did so, with Lee chasing us back to the cul-de-sac!

Third Person POV:  
"WHERE THOSE GUYS GO?" yelled a huge Lee, with her voice echoing. "Taylor! Taylor!" yelled Rich4270 running to Taylor, with panic in his voice. "We need your help!" "Wait what happened?" asked Taylor. Kevin answered her, "Lee ate this mushroom thing and she got HUGE!" "Oh come on, that's impos-WAAAA?" she said looking at the gigantic Lee towering over them. The rest of the cul-de-sac kids came out to see Lee, a REALLY huge Lee. "GOOD LORD! WHAT HAPPENED!" Double D yelled. Rich4270 answered, "Well me and Kevin went to the trailer park to reason with the Kankers and-" he got cut off by Lee, "But it didn't work. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

CLIFFHANGER! But don't worry the next chapter will be out soon! Oh and REVIEW OR GET STEPPED ON BY LEE. Just kidding, but seriously, REVIEW.


	19. Chapter 19

Time for chapter 19! Eddy...

Eddy: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Double D: Sorry, Eddy's still scared of the last chapter, so I'll say it.  
*ahem* Panda77 owns nothing but Taylor and her brother, Ben, and Rich4270 owns himself.

Going onwards!

Taylor's POV:  
I was scared and shocked. I mean, LEE'S BIG? OH, MY GOODNESS!  
"Um," Eddy said, "I'll be right back. Then he ran to his home. Why did he do  
that? Is he a coward? The humungous Lee chased me and Rich4270 throughout cul-de-sac.  
She chased us to a wall, and we didn't know which way to go now. Then, Lee grabbed us,  
and ate us! "NOOOO!" me and Rich4270 yelled as we fell to Lee's stomach. Me and Rich4270 noticed something...a portal. We went through the portal and it took us to Lee's chest...where the heart is. Me and Rich4270 were safe, but slighly startled by the sound of Lee's heartbeat. "Well, at least we're safe." Rich4270 commented. "I never knew the heart could look this gross!" I said, creeped out.

Eddy's POV:  
I didn't know what to do. Remember what Ed said about the Kankers:

"The Kanker sisters are evil man eating demons who will suck out your eyes and eat them!"

"Oh, those Kankers!" I said angrily! "GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRR..." I got so angry I got muscular and grew big like a giant! And I was just as muscular as I was in my dream! Cool!  
I ran out of my house ('Cause it broke) and I ran over to Lee and socked her in the chest...where the heart is.

Taylor's POV:  
BOOM! It sounded like Lee was socked in the chest. But who did? BOOM! The same sound was heard again, and this time me and Rich4270 flew out of Lee's chest, and we came into Lee's mouth. "EEEWWW!" I commented. "It's so gross in here!"  
"Well, at least we're not in her nose; that be really gross - UGH!" Rich4270 replied. "Well yea that would be RALLY gross!" I said Lee tried to swallow me and Rich4270 down but then Eddy punched her two front teeth and knocked them out. When I saw Eddy, he was SO muscular and strong looking. He grabbed Rich4270 and me and set us down by the other kids in the cul-de-sac. Eddy then thru Lee back to the trailer park. Then Eddy went back to normal Eddy size, he then ran back to me and everyone else. "Is everyone ok?" he asked, then Rich4270 said, "What the HECK JUST HAPPENED?" "I have no idea dude." Kevin answered him. Nazz broke the silence, "Today was a really weird day, im gonna go home and think about today." And walked away. "GOODNIGHT!" Ed said randomly and fell to the ground fast asleep. Basically everyone went home wondering the same thing, 'WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TODAY!'

Do you like this chapter? Well anyway, REVIEW OR GET PUNCHED IN THE FACE. Just kidding, but really, REVIEW.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer, anyone?

Eddy: AAAAAAHHHHH!  
Kevin: The dork's still scared, so I'll say it. This chick owns nothing but hot Taylor,  
dorky Ben, and Rich4270 owns his dorky self!

UGH! Well, on with the 20th chapter!

Third Person POV:  
Rich4270 explains the situation to the Eds. "OK," he began, "since the Kankers gained more jealousy, they and Taylor were in a battle. And..." he paused. "...the Kankers can't seem to be reasoned with." Double D raised his hand. "Yes, Double D?"  
"I know just what to do!" said Double D. He got out his laptop, and he searched for long-lost family members! He couldn't believe what he saw! "Um, Double D..." Rich4270's sentence was interrupted when Double D dashed out of the room. "Now how am I supposed to continue the class?" Rich4270 asked himself.

Taylor's POV

I saw Double D running to me with laptop in his arms. "Double D? What are-" I got cut off by him, "Look at this!" he said and held the laptop up to my face. "Were – were COUSINS!" I asked Double D, he answered me, "Apparently so, the website says your mother is my fathers sister, and if your mother is my fathers sister and your mother gave birth to you then you are my cousin!" "Whats happened?" asked Rich4270. "Me and Double D are cousins." I told him "Really? Wow! You two should tell Eddy and everyone else." Rich4270 said. Me and Double D looked at each other and he said, "Well lets go tell everyone." And the 3 walked out.

3rd person POV

"ALL THE KIDS TO THE MIDDLE OF THE CUL-DE-SAC!" Rich4270 screamed into a mega phone. Everyone walked into the middle of the cul-de-sac. "What's all this for dork?" Kevin asked him. "Wait and find out." Rich4270 said. Eddy was really wondering what was happening. Double D and Taylor walked up to everyone, Double D and Taylor looked at each other and Double D held up his laptop for everyone to see. Eddy's eyes widened, "YOU TWO ARE COUSINS?" Eddy asked. "Yep we are, my mom and his dad are siblings, so I'm Double D's cousin!" Taylor said. "That's actually pretty shocking." Sarah said. Double D then asked, "How so?" "Well you two don't look alike." Jimmy stated. "Well we aren't twins, were cousins." Taylor said.

UGH! I don't know what else to write for this chapter! Anyway, REVIEW OR GET SLAPPED. Just kidding, but really, REVIEW.


	21. Chapter 21

Time to announce the disclaimer! Eddy...

Eddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Just kidding! I'm not scared anymore. OK; *ahem*  
Panda77 owns Taylor and Ben, nobody else.  
Oh, and Rich4270 owns himself!

Going forward!

Third Person POV:  
'So, with the power of family," Double D explained, "me and Taylor can work together to reason with the Kankers!"  
"Aw, that's awesome, Double D!" replied Taylor. "Hey, Double D!" said Rich4270. "You want to know what I was told?" Double D nodded in response.  
"EVERYONE'S our family! Because we're all living things, and we all work together!"  
"Wow, I never thought of it that way!" replied Double D. "You're right, Rich4270!" said Taylor. "High five!" Rich4270 and Taylor high fived.  
"Now, we're all gonna think of a plan." Rich4270 began. "Now, how are we-" Rich4270 was interrupted by Taylor being kidnapped by a giant bird!  
"Holy bird, that's one big cow!" said a shocked Jonny. "And it took away the the hot chick-" Kevin was interrupted by Nazz making an angry face at him. "...who is no prettier than Nazz." This caused Nazz to stop making the angry face. "We gotta do something, pronto!" said Rich4270.

Taylor's POV:

The bird took me to the Kanker's RV, and dropped me inside. "Hey, there, friend of the dork!" greeted Marie.  
"HEY!" I replied. "RICH4270 IS NOT A DORK! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" "WHAT IF WE DON'T WANNA?" Lee said in front of my face, she and her other two sisters were getting on my last nerve. Then I said, "Then I'll beat the living daylights out of you." Then Lee said "Yeah right, your dorky friend Rich4270 is a dork, you're a dork, and that Ben kid is a dork too." Oh heck no, she gone too far. They can call me whatever they like, but no one, NO ONE, calls my little brother a name, EVER. That's when I lost it. I shot myself at Lee and said, "Don't you DARE call my little brother a dork EVER." And punched her straight in the nose. "AHHH! MY NOSE! MAY, MARIE, GET HER!" Lee yelled in pain to her sisters. May ran toward me and punched me in the left eye. I grabbed her hair and thru her to Marie who both fell to the ground knocked out cold. Lee tackled me from behind and made me fall to the ground. She punched and kicked me, then I saw a ship inna bottle. I took it and bashed it on her head. She fell to the ground passed out. I ran out and saw everyone from the cul-de-sac running toward me. I guess I looked like a walking zombie because my clothes were torn and I had bruises and cuts all over my body. I literally collapsed into Eddy's arms. "Taylor are you all right?" I heard Double D say. I started to shut my eyes, Eddy said "TAYLOR!" and I fell into unconsciousness.

WOOT WOOT! CHAPTER 21 IS DONE! Hahahaha I just noticed I left all of you at a cliffhanger! Well anyways, REVIEW OR GET PUNCHED IN THE GUT. Just joking, but really, REVIEW. ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

Whoa, I just realized that this is the 22nd chapter for this story, after I write this I'm gonna PARTY! WOOT! WOOT! DISCLAIMER ANYONE?

Ed: Panda77 owns Taylor and her baby brother Ben, and Rich4270 owns Rich4270!

Well, LETS GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!

3rd person POV:

"Taylor? TAYLOR WAKE UP!" Eddy screamed to the knocked out Taylor laying in his arms. Double D took her pulse. "She's still breathing, thank god; bring her to my house ASAP." Double D said, everyone ran to Double D's house. Eddy kicked open the door and set Taylor on the living room couch. Double D got icepacks, bandages, Neosporin, medical tape, and other things like that into the living room. Double D stared bandaging up Taylor and such; she still didn't wake up yet. Eddy and Rich4270 were watching Double D tend to her injuries. "You think she will be fine?" Ed asked Rich4270 and Eddy. "I don't know Ed; I hope Taylor does wake up soon." Rich4270 answered Ed's question. Johnny then said, "What if she doesn't wake up?" "Johnny don't say that Taylor is gonna wake up, she recovered from the last fight with the Kankers, I know she will come thru." Eddy replied to Johnny. Eddy was very worried about Taylor 'Them stupid Kanker sisters.' Eddy thought to himself. Double D was done bandaging up Taylor and said, "Eddy, can you take Taylor back to her house, she needs-" Eddy cut him off, "Plenty of rest." Eddy picked up Taylor bridal style and walked over to her house, he opened up her window and came in her room and set her on her bed. "Please please PLEASE pull thru this, you're a strong girl, just please wake up soon." Eddy said to her passed out body. He kissed Taylor's forehead and went back to the other kids.

~2 days later~

"Ugh, what happened?" Taylor asked herself. "And why am I all bandaged up? Eh, whatever." She got out of bed and changed into new clothes and showered and stuff. Taylor went downstairs and went outside. She saw Rich4270 walking around the cul-de-sac and she walked over to him. "Hiya Rich4270, what are ya doing?" Taylor asked. "Walking around think- AHHHHHH TAYLOR! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Rich4270 yelled and hugged her, "Dude I cant breath." Taylor said to a happy Rich4270, "Oh sorry, we need to tell the others!" "Wait how long was I out?" she asked. Rich4270 replied, "Two days." And they both ran over to Eddy's house where everyone was. R ich4270 knocked on Eddy's door, Taylor was hiding behind him. Eddy answered the door looking gloomy, "Oh hi Rich4270." Rich4270 then said "Hello Eddy, I also brought someone with me," then Taylor came out from behind Rich4270 and said "Hiya Eddy!" Eddy then said, "Taylor? TAYLOR!" and Taylor and Eddy both hugged and everyone saw Taylor was awake and better. "TAYLOR IS OK ONCE MORE!" Ed yelled and jumped with joy. Then everyone got into a big group hug for some reason.

Well I'm gonna go party now and REVIEW OR GET SLAPPED ON THE BACK OF THE HEAD. Just joking, but really, REVIEW. ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, So I thought of this idea out of the blue and it's gonna be quite a shocker for all y'all, anyway, I'm going to let you read chapter 23! Oh but first, disclaimer?

Ben: Panda77 owns nothing but me and my sister Taylor and Rich4270 owns himself!

Ok, lets get this started! Oh and it's a 2 week time skip.

3rd person POV :

-At the trailer park-

"This is going to work, I just know it!" Lee said evilly. Then Marie said, "Yea, then you will have your man back! Hahahahaha!" May then said "Well, lets go to that cul-de-sac and get your man back!" then they all laughed evilly.

-At Eddy's house-

Taylor and Eddy were at Eddy's house and just got finished watching a comedy movie. "HAHAHAHAHA! That was so funny!" Taylor exclaimed, then Eddy said, "Well yeah it was it was a comedy, and it was hilarious!" "Well I'll be right back." Taylor said. "Ok." Eddy replied. Lee was in Eddy's house hiding in the hall closet! Lee imitated Taylor's voice. "Hi Eddy, can you close your eyes for a sec?" Lee imitated, "Um, ok." Eddy said. Lee came out of the closet, went next to Eddy, and kissed him. Eddy thought it was Taylor he was kissing so he didn't run away. Then the real Taylor came in, "Hey Eddy im back-" she then saw Eddy kissing Lee and not pulling away from her. Eddy opened his eyes and saw Lee instead of Taylor. And then saw Taylor running out the door crying. "Le-Lee-L-ee LEE?" Eddy stuttered. "Yep now we can be together again!" Lee said more happy. "No! But I love-" he got cut off by Lee kissing him on the mouth.

Rich4270's POV:

"What do you wanna do?" I asked Double D who was standing next to me. Double D answered back, "I don't know." Then me and Double D saw Taylor running from Eddy's house towards her house, crying? Then I said, "Come on, lets go see whats up with Taylor." Then both of us ran to Taylor's house and knocked on the front door. Her brother Ben answered the door, me and Edd both heard a bunch of breakup and heartbreak songs by Taylor Swift. "Um, could we see Taylor?" Edd asked Ben. "Yeah you can see her, and you both are wondering where that music is coming from right?" We both nodded our heads. "Well she's in the deep end." "What does that mean?" I asked, Ben answered, "It means she gone thru a breakup or something, her door is upstairs to the left." Double D then said "Thank you Ben." And we both walked upstairs into her room and we both saw her on her bed crying her eyes out into her pillow. Double D sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Taylor what happened?" he asked. Taylor lifted her head off the pillow and said, "I-I-I saw Eddy che-chea-CHEATING ON ME!" She yelled and let her face fall back into her pillow crying. "WHAT?" Me and Double D said at the same time. Taylor lifted her head off her pillow again, "I saw him making out with Lee and he wasn't trying to run away from her, pull away or anything. They both just made out." She started crying again. That's when I got mad. Taylor is one of my best friends and Eddy broke her heart. "Double D, stay here and comfort Taylor, I'm going to go talk to Eddy." I said angrily and walked out.

I know it's short but I'll update soon cause I can't leave all of you at a cliffhanger for long! Oh and, did this chapter surprise you? Cause that's what I was going for, anyway, REVIEW OR TURN INTO A GHOST. Just kidding, but really, REVIEW.


	24. Chapter 24

24th chapter! Anyone to announce?

Marie: Panda77 owns nothing but...

MARIE! GET OUTTA HERE!

Marie (running away): Sorry!

Well, you all have heard the disclaimer before, so guess what?  
We're not gonna announce this time.

Third Person POV:

Rich4270 decided to calm down as he walked to Eddy. "Um, Eddy?" Rich4270 said.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you a question. It's kind of weird, but..."

"Yeah?"

"Were you...cheating on Taylor?"

After that, Eddy jumped in surprise and said, "WHAT? HAS YOUR BRAIN TURNED TO MUSH? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"  
"Whew! What a relief! We thought you wanted Lee to be your girlfriend!" Rich4270 said. "WHAT?" Eddy yelled in question. "LEE? GROSS! I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE HER GIRLFRIEND EVEN IF WE WERE GROWN-UPS!" Rich4270 stood in silence. Eddy broke it by explaining, "Here's what REALLY happened."

Eddy's POV (telling the story):

"No. No. NOOO!" I screamed as Lee came closer to me. "I'm not your boyfriend! I'm not your boyfriend!" I screamed again. I decided to do this one thing: let her give it to me. "OK, OK FINE! Give me your best shot!" Then Lee started kissing my face (gross) and hugging me and putting lipstick on her lips (again, gross)! Then I heard crying. Didn't know who it was, but it sounded like Taylor. But I didn't look to see. I was too busy being tortured by Lee's kisses of doom! Finally, she stopped and ran to her RV to tell the  
other kankers!

Third Person POV (back to present time):

"So that's what happened." said Rich4270. Then a happy Taylor ran unrealistically fast to Eddy, giving him a big bone-crushing hug. "Oh, Eddy!" she said. "I knew you'd never cheat on me!"  
"That's great, Taylor. Now stop trying to break me in half!" Eddy said. "Oh, sorry." said Taylor, letting go of Eddy, who was gasping for air. "And besides, why would I fall in love with LEE out of all people when I have Taylor?" Eddy said. Double D came up and said "I don't know, you only have to be on stupid pills if you were to do that." Taylor then says, "Now that's done and over with what should we do now?" everyone is thinking and Rich4270 says, "Well I got 5 bucks. Jawbreakers anyone?" Then Double D, Eddy, Taylor and Ed came in and they all said "YES!"

-after eating their jawbreakers-

"Wait, when did Ed join us?" Rich4270 asked, everyone shrugged, "Hey, the more the merrier!" Said by Double D. "its 9:30 PM? Aw man its half past my curfew! I'll see you guys later!" Taylor said and ran to her house. "Well *YAWN* im gonna go home and hit the hay. Bye." Rich4270 said while walking to his house. "Yeah im going to go to sleep to, goodnight Eddy." Double D said, then Eddy said, "Night Double D." and everyone fell asleep. While Ed fell asleep in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

THANK YOU SO MUCH RICH4270 FOR THIS CHAPTER IDEA! YOU ARE AWESOME MY FRIEND! Anyway, REVIEW OR I cant think of a fake threat so still, REVIEW.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm so sorry that I didn't update in a while! I had serious writers block, until, I came up with this idea! Disclaimer anyone?

Taylor: Panda77 owns nothing but me and my bro Ben, and Rich4270 owns himself.

Oh, and I ran out of ideas for my other story, 'Someone he didn't know' and I really wanna keep that story going so if you have any ideas for that story, PM me! Well, lets get this chapter started!

Taylor's POV:

It was 11:45 pm. I was getting ready for bed until I heard knocking on my front door. "Who would that be at close to 12:00 in the morning?" I asked myself. I got a frying pan from the kitchen and walked toward the front door. I opened the door and Eddy ran into my house, shut the door, and locked it. "Eddy?" I asked. "Why are you here? Its 11:50 at night!" I whisper-yelled. He answered me, "My big bro is back in the cul-de-sac and I DO NOT wanna sleep in the same house as him." I was shocked, "Wait, the same big brother who beat you and stuff?" I asked, he nodded. I thought for a bit, "Fine you can stay here." I said to Eddy. "Thanks Taylor, now where am I gonna sleep?" "Hmm I guess you can sleep in my room, but no funny stuff." I said seriously. Eddy then said, "Don't worry, I'm NOT gonna do that." We both went upstairs to my room quietly trying not to wake my brother or my mom up. We both entered my room and looked at each other, 1 bed 2 people, and one of them 2 people was a guy and the other was a girl. "Umm, how is this gonna work?" Eddy asked me. Then I answered, "Well, I guess we can each take one side of the bed, I mean, it's not like we're gonna do anything." We both took a side of the bed, Eddy was on the left and I was on the right. I guess it wasn't that awkward. Eddy went off like a light, and then I finally fell asleep.

Eddy's POV:

I woke up in Taylor's room? Oh yeah I came here last cause my bro is back home. I looked to my right and saw Taylor sleeping, I was looking at her back. Then she turned facing me, opened her eyes slowly, and looked at me and smiled, "Morning." She said. 'Man she sounds and looks beautiful.' I thought, she got out of bed and asked, "You hungry?" "Yeah" I answered her. She said her mom left for work at 8:30 in the morning. Its now 9:30 in the morning. We went downstairs and made some toaster waffles and sat down on the living room couch and started watching TV. "Thanks for letting me sleep here." I thanked Taylor, then she said, "No problem! And, your brother seems like a.." "You can say it, I wont care." I said telling her it was ok to say whatever she was going to say, she continued, "He seems like a jerk, I mean, he beat up, called Double D your girlfriend, and a bunch of other things! If I met him I would give him a piece of my mind." Then I said, "Well, basically everybody in the cul-de-sac is scared of him. But I wouldn't blame 'em." Taylor then said, "Yeah, is he staying here forever?" I answered her "No, he's visiting for 5 days." "Oh." She said. "Well, I should go, mom and dad are probably wondering where I am." I said and kissed Taylor. "I'll see you later!" I yelled while running back to my house, and then I heard Taylor say, "Bye! See you later!"

Sorry it's short, I'll update soon, it's just I got a REALLY bad headache right now so, yeah. Anyway if you have an idea for what should happen in my other story, 'someone he didn't know', tell me thru PM cause I ran out of ideas for that story! Anyway, REVIEW OR GET THROWN OUT A WINDOW. Just kidding! But seriously, REVIEW. ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

Ok I'm REALLY sorry for not updating! It's just that, I had writers block and I ordered some Ed, Edd N' Eddy T-shirts online and I'm really excited for them to come in the mail! Oh, and, if any of you people have any ideas for my other story 'Someone He Didn't Know', PM ME! Anyway, DISCLAIMER?

Sarah: Panda77 doesn't own anything or anyone except for Taylor and Ben and Rich4270 owns himself.

Thank you Sarah, now, let's GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!

Eddy's POV:

I ran back to my house and went into my room, at least my bro isn't here, "Hey pipsqueak." Well I guess he is here. "What do you want?!" I yelled back at him. He walked into my room, "Just wanted to know where my little brother was last night." He said, I answered him, "I was at a friend's house." "Oh was it your girlfriend that wears a sock on her head?" my bro asked then laughed. "No," I answered, "Double D is a guy, and I actually have a girlfriend." That shut him right up. Then he said, "Wait, the pipsqueak has a little girlfriend know does he? What's her name?" he asked me, "Her name is Taylor and that's all you need to know." I answered him. "Fine, whatever," my bro started to say, "I guess I'll see her walking around the cul-de-sac with you, anyway, I'm going out, see ya later pipsqueak." Then he walked out the door, I looked out my window and everybody's windows and doors are barricaded, except for Taylor's house.

-LATER THAT DAY-

3rd person POV:

Taylor was walking around the cul-de-sac until she saw Rich4270 running up to her. "Taylor? Why are you outside? Eddy's brother is back!" he said to Taylor. "Oh big deal, it's not like he's gonna beat up me or you or anyone….. except for Eddy, I'm going to his house, bye Rich4270!" Taylor said walking away, Rich4270 stopped her in her tracks, "But, that would be SUICIDE!" Rich4270 said, then Taylor says, "Well, I'm going to Eddy's bedroom door, not his front door, I'll see you later." And walked to Eddy's bedroom door. "DON'T SAW I DIDN'T WARN YA!" Rich4270 yelled to her and ran back to his house. Taylor knocked on Eddy's door, he opened it and said, "Taylor? What are you doing here? You know my brother is here!" Eddy said to her. "Well, is he here know?" Taylor asked the worried boy. "No, he's not here. Well at least he's not here now, you can come in." and opened the door to his room. Taylor never really been in his room before, it was all 70's theme. "Um, Eddy?" Taylor asked, "Yea?" He answered. "You know the 70's are out, right?" she giggled a bit while sitting on the round purple bed. "I'm not gonna answer that." Eddy answered Taylor. Then, they heard the front door open, "Oh no." Eddy said to himself. "What?" she asked Eddy. Eddy then said, "You have to go now." And started pushing her to the door. "Why? Just because your brother is here? He can't be THAT bad." Taylor said to Eddy, "Look," Eddy started to say, "I'm just making sure that you won't get hurt or something, that last fight you had with the Kankers, that scared me to death! I almost thought you died! Thank god you didn't, it's just that, I love you so much and I can't lose you, I never wanna lose you." Taylor then said, "Eddy, th-that's so sweet of you to say." Then the two kissed until, "Haha, so I geuss pipsqueak wasn't lying when he said he had a girlfriend." Eddy's brother was standing in the doorway and saw the whole thing.

DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNN! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I left all of you good people at another cliffhanger, but I thought that I should! Oh and remember if you have a idea for my other story, 'Someone He Didn't Know' please tell me thru PM! Anyway, REVIEW OR EDDY'S BRO WILL FIND YOU. Just kidding! But really, REVIEW.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27! Chapter 27! Who is ready to announce chapter 27!

Eddy's Big Bro: Panda77 owns Taylor and Ben, NOBODY ELSE! Oh,  
there's this nerd named Rich4270, who owns himself!

UGH! Well, going forwards!

Third Person POV: "HEY!" Rich4270 yelled at Eddy's brother. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Eddy's brother growled at him. "OK..." Rich4270 said nervously. "Leave them alone...please?" He growled at Rich4270 again, this time louder. All of a sudden, Kevin threw a rock at Eddy's brother, making him angry. "Um, Kevin..." Rich4270 whispered to Kevin. "Yeah?" he said loudly.

"Run..."

"What?"

"Run..."

"I can't understand what you're saying, dude."

"Oh, for crying out loud, RUN!" Rich4270's loud reply to Kevin caused Eddy's bro to chase Rich4270 around the cul-de-sac. Ed was still sleeping in the cul-de-sac road. Rich4270 woke him up. "Hello, Richy!" He said. "No time to talk! We gotta run!" Rich4270 replied. "OK!" He said, running with Rich4270 and Kevin as they were being chased by Kevin. The three ran to the Kanker's RV and went in without knocking. "Oh no, there's Rich42-Nerdy-0!" said Lee. "Zip the mouth!" Kevin said quietly to Lee. Eddy's brother was banging on the door, saying, "HEY! OPEN UP!"  
"Who's that?" asked a curious May. "Eddy's crazy brother. Now zip the mouth!" Kevin whisper-yelled in response. "What are ya, scared?" questioned Marie. Then Rich4270 replied, "OH, I'M SORRY, WE WERE JUST TRYING TO AVOID BEING BULLIED, BUT YOU GUYS HAD TO BE THE SNOT-NOSED KANKERS YOU ARE!" This caused Eddy's bro to karate chop the door in half. "Time to die!" He said. Then Rich4270, Kevin, Ed, and the Kankers ran in fear as Eddy's brother chased them.

-BACK TO TAYLOR AND EDDY-

"Well, I guess your bro is that bad." Taylor said to Eddy. "I told you, know lets go find-" Eddy was cut off with Kevin screaming, "AHHH!" and Ed screaming, "RUN AWAY!" Taylor says, "Well we found 'em." Eddy took a bat and hit his bro's head and made him fall to the ground passed out. "Well that takes care of that." Eddy said and then Taylor said, "Wow, great job Eddy." They left Eddy's bro outside and walked away.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Taylor and Eddy were walking around the cul-de-sac until, "Taylor?" someone asked, but neither Taylor or Eddy knew who it was. Taylor turned around and saw, "Martial.2A.? OH MY GOD MARTIAL.2A.!" Taylor yelled and ran toward him. "Wait, who?" Eddy said and ran to Taylor and Martial.2A. Martial.2A. is Eddy's height but a little shorter, he also has messy skater boy style hair that covers his eyes, wears a long sleeve red shirt but his left sleeve is torn off, blue baggie jeans and one MMA glove thing on his right hand. "Eddy, this is my old friend Martial.2A., Martial.2A. this is my boyfriend Eddy." Said by Taylor. "How do you know that guy?" Eddy asked her. "We know each other because we lived in the same neighborhood before Taylor moved here." Martial.2A. said. Then Taylor says, "Wait a sec, why are you here anyway?" Martial.2A. answers her, "My father got a job here, so we had to move here." "Oh." Taylor and Eddy say together. Rich4270 and Double D come up. Taylor tells them who Martial.2A. is and other stuff.

THANK YOU RICH4270 FOR THE IDEA WITH EDDY'S BRO IN IT IN THIS CHAPTER! Martial.2A. belongs to kkman57 cause he gave me a great idea for my 'Someone He Didn't Know' story which im gonna go write know, anyway, REVIEW OR GET BEAT UP! Just kidding! But seriously, REVIEW.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the 28th chapter! 28th! 28th! Anyone to announce? Martial.2A...

Martial.2A: kkman57 owns me and Panda77 owns Taylor and Ben, and this guy, Rich4270... he owns himself.

OH YEAH! Going onwards!

Third Person POV:

"So, Kevin," said Taylor. "Why'd you help us? I thought you hated Eddy." "I strongly dislike him with care. Rich4270 told me 'hate' is a strong word, and it is also wrong to hate someone." replied Kevin. "And besides..." he continued."Do you know the OTHER reason I helped?" "No. Why?" asked Eddy. Kevin replied, "Because how wrong I was." This confused the others. "I mean, c'mon! Taylor's not my girlfriend!" Kevin said, and then paused. "Nazz is!" Then Nazz ran to Kevin happily, and said to him, "Oh, Kevin!" Then she kissed Kevin on the cheek. "Now, Kankers," Rich4270 began, "Eddy likes Taylor, not you Lee. And, May and Marie, Ed and Double D don't like you, they like - I don't know who they like."  
Then Lee replied, "But who are we gonna love?"  
"Don't worry; you'll meet flirty snot-nosed brats  
like you three someday." Rich4270 replied.  
"Really?" asked May. "Maybe yes, maybe no. HAHAHAHAHA!" replied Eddy.  
"Well, it depends. Are there boys that are like the Kankers?" Double D asked.  
"Maybe yes, maybe no. HAHAHAHAHA!" Eddy said again. "C'mon, guys. Let's go home," said Taylor. "Yeah, I could use a nap!" Eddy replied. Then all the kids went home, leaving Eddy's brother on the road.

Later, at nighttime…

Eddy's brother's POV:

Holy moly…where am I? I woke up in the middle of the road. A car was coming. I heard a voice. "Oh, shoot!" A boy who said that "oh, shoot" took me and carried me out of the road before I got run over. The boy turned out to be that nerd, Rich4270. "YOU!" I said to him. "Shh!" he said suddenly. "Everyone's sleeping. Sorry we left you in the road, Eddy's bro." "GRRR!" I growled. "I know you're angry, but please be –" I interrupted him with another growl, and started chasing him around.

Eddy's POV:

I was about to go to sleep, when suddenly, Rich4270 jumped through my open window, and closed it. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "You're older brother has gone cuckoo!" Rich4270 replied. My big bro was banging on the window, saying "LET ME IN!" We hid under my beanbag, "What are we gonna do now?" Rich4270 asked. I brainstormed for an answer. Luckily, I the idea came into my head. "I got it!" I replied.

Later…

Me and Rich4270 linked monkeys from my Barrel of Monkeys together from my house to Taylor's. We walked across and as soon as we got there, I took all of the monkeys and put them back into the barrel.

Taylor's POV:

I just put my fuzzy neon pink cheetah PJ bottoms and a black tank-top on and put my hair up in a messy bun until Eddy and Rich4270 came crashing into my room. "I got one question for you two, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I kinda yelled at them. Rich4270 said, "Well Eddy's bro has gone nuts! And we were wondering if you could help us." Then I just remembered, "Hey, Martial.2A is great at fighting! He can help us!" then the two guys in front of me said, "YEAH!" and we all went to get Martial.2A.

THANK YOU RICH4270 FOR THIS IDEA! Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon and REVIEW OR GET ATTACKED BY A DOG. Just kidding! But really, REVIEW.


	29. Chapter 29

Here is chapter 29 for all of y'all! Hope y'all like it! Hahaha, I'm using cowboy talk. Anyway, DISCLAIMER?

Rolf: Panda-girl does not own the son of a shepherd or anything, she only owns Tay-girl, Young Ben-boy and rich-guy owns rich-guy and kk-guy owns martial-guy.

Thank you Rolf, now let's get this chapter STARTED!

3rd person POV:

Taylor, Rich4270 and Eddy were running to Martial.2A.'s house. Eddy knocked on his door. Martial.2A. answered it. "What are you three doing here? Do you know what time it is?" he asked the three. Rich4270 answered, "Eddy's bro has gone nuts and we need your help." Martial.2A. then says, "Well, what kind of nuts?" Taylor answers him, "Like, beat everyone in the cul-de-sac up nuts." "Ok, I'll help you." Martial.2A. said to Taylor. Then they all went to find Eddy's brother.

They found Eddy's bro still trying to get inside Eddy's room. Then, Eddy's bro attacks Martial.2A.! This sets Taylor in panic mode because she's the only one who knows what Martial.2A. is capable of doing when you get him mad. Martail.2A. punches Eddy's brother in the face that made him knocked out. Taylor tries to calm him down a bit. But Martial.2A. accidentally punches Taylor right in the face. Then he realizes what he just done, and Rich4270 is holding Eddy down so he doesn't kill Martial.2A. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? SHE WAS TRYING TO CALM YOU DOWN!" Martial.2A. burst into tears because he hurt Taylor, he feels horrible, he didn't mean to do it. Taylor wakes up and says "Im ok everyone! Jeeze, your all acting like I died or something." Then Martial.2A. and Eddy run up to her and say, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" "Yes I am! I just said I was." Martial.2A. then says, "Im REALLY sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean to and-" he got cut off by Taylor. "Its ok, now, im gonna go home and sleep." And she walked away.

There's chapter 29! Wow, just realized the next chapter is gonna be chapter 30! Any way, "REVIEW OR GET PUNCHED IN THE FACE BY MARTIAL.2A. Just kidding! But really, REVIEW.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30, wow, I didn't think I would make a chapter 30, BUT I AM! DISCLAIMER ANYONE…?

Holly: Panda77 owns Taylor and Ben, Rich4270 owns Rich4270, kkman57 owns Martial.2A., and I Just Wanna Party owns meee!

Thank ya Holly! Now lets get this chapter started!

3rd person POV:

"HOLLY!" Taylor screamed as a girl with blond-brown long hair, brown eyes, wearing skinny jeans, a lot of different colored bracelets and a band t-shirt on came running towards her and tackled her. "Dude I missed you sooooooo much!" Holly said to Taylor, "Yeah, me too! Hey you need to meet some people now, just throw your bags in side." "OK!" Holly threw her bags in Taylor's house, (A.N. Holly lives with Taylor now) and Holly and Taylor ran over to Eddy, Rich4270, Double D, Ed, and Martial.2A. "Hey hey everybody! I want y'all to meet someone!" Taylor said to the 5 boys. "Who?" they all said at the same time. "MEE!" Holly said and jumped out from behind Taylor. Double D then said, "Well hello, um, what's your name?" Holly says, "Oh, um, my name is Holly, what are all your names?" She asked everyone except for Taylor. "Well my name is Eddward, with two D'S, so you may call me Double D." Double D said, Then Eddy says, "Im Eddy, nice to meet ya!" "Oh, so, your Taylor's boyfriend, right?" Holly asked. "That's right! And I love her!" Eddy said and kissed Taylor. Then Rich4270 and Martial.2A. introduce themselves, "Hello, my name is Rich4270." "Hey, I'm Martial.2A." Ed then tells Holly who he is, "HELLO! My name is Ed!" and hugged her, "Let… go… cant…breath.." "Ed, let go of Holly." Rich4270 said. Ed let her go. "Sorry." Ed said to her. "Oh, its ok Ed, at least you didn't kill me!" Holly smiled and patted the top of his head.

-LATER THAT DAY-

"Man, today was… FUN!" Holly said to Taylor while talking to Taylor in Taylor's house, "Yeah it was! I wasn't the only girl in their group this time! Hahahaha." She started laughing. The Taylor asks, "You like Double D, don't you?" Holly blushes a little and says, "Uh, n-no I don't are you crazy? Hahahaha." and started to fake laugh. Taylor had a serious face on. "Don't lie Holly, I know when you're lying, we've been BFF's for how many years? Also, you were staring at him like all day!" Holly sighed and said, "Ok, ok, I do… Why does he like me?" Taylor giggled a bit, "I don't know, maybe he does." Then Holly says, "If he does I would be….. SO HAPPYYYYYYYYY!" and starts spinning around. Holly grabs Taylor's arm and she falls bringing Taylor down with her, Then they start rolling around on the floor laughing for no entire reason.

If you think I'm gonna end this story soon, well, YOUR SOOOOO WRONG! I have no idea when this story will end but this is like my most popular story so maybe I'll put in 100 chapters, you never know. Anyway, REVIEW OR ED WILL COME INTO YOUR HOUSE AT NIGHT AND EAT ALL YOUR FOOD. Just kidding! But seriously, REVIEW.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31 is UP! Do the honors, Double D!

Double D: Did it.

Eddy?

Eddy: Did it.

Ed?

Ed: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz...

Well, Ed is sleeping. Looks like we all know the disclaimer, so...  
we're not announcing it today!

So, here we go!

Third Person POV:  
It was night time. Everyone was about to go to sleep. Rich4270 was walking to his house, yawning. He fell into a trap in the middle of the street. He screamed as he fell down into a cage. "DARN IT!" yelled a voice. That voice was coming from...EDDY'S BROTHER!

Rich4270's POV:  
"Ugh, where am I?" I said as I was wondering so. I heard got up and there was Eddy's crazy brother. "You're not Pipsqueak!" he said. "Um, no; do I look like one?" I replied. He just laughed. "C'mon, let me outta here! I gotta go to sleep!" He just laughed. "I GOTTA GO TO SLEEP! Let me out before I get insomnia!"  
He laughed again. "C'MON, MR. EDDY'S BRO!" He laughed again. "Oh, dear." I said to myself. Then Taylor, Holly, Martial.2A, and the Ed's came.

Taylor's POV:

I was very confused, what was going on? "Um, Taylor?" Holly started to say to me, "Who is that?" she asked pointing to Eddy's brother. "Oh, that's Eddy's bro, he's pretty crazy." I answered her. "Bro, come on, what do you want with me?" Eddy asked his brother. "Look I'm just trying to get revenge on yo-" he gopt cut off by Martial.2A punching him in the face so hard it knocked him back to his whale trailer in Mono-a-go-go. "Man you are one strong boy." Holly said to Martial.2A. "Yes I am, anyway, im going home to sleep." Martial.2A. said walking away. Rich4270 then says, "Yeah goodnight everyone." And walked back to his house. Basically we all went home to sleep except me and Holly, we just watched crazy and funny YouTube videos.

Well theres chapter 31! I'll update soon! REVIEW OR MARTIAL.2A WILL FIND YOU. Just kidding! But really, REVIEW.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32! Anyone to announce?

Everyone: Did it!

OK, let's just go onwards, then!

Third Person POV:  
Everyone arrived at a teleporter in Rich4270's house.  
"This teleporter," Rich4270 explained, "teleports us to places, like YouTube, Fan fiction dot net, and the amusement park where Eddy's bro is."  
"Why is he there?" Holly asked. "He is planning a scheme with his bratty young adult friends!" Rich4270 replied. "OK! Let's go stop that scary scum!" Ed said in a silly way. "Great idea! Let's go!" said Rich4270 as all the kids entered the teleporter and got transported to the island. "OK, Taylor, stay here! Eddy, stay here to with Taylor to protect her! Me and the others will go as team to stop Eddy's bro! You with me?" All the kids cheered! "I'm gonna take that as a yes!" Rich4270 said to himself.

Rich4270's POV:  
"Alright, let's go onwards!" I said. Then we all started to sing a song as we ran!

ME: (running) C'mon guys, we got a plan we're gonna ruin!

(Kevin ties Double D in a knot)  
DOUBLE D: Kevin, what in the heck are you doin'?

KEVIN: I'm gonna use you as a boxing glove!

(We arrive at a lake)

DOUBLE D: Richy, they're are sharks in the lake!

KEVIN: LET'S PUNCH 'EM!

RICH4270: NO! STOP! Don't wanna cause a commotion!  
This happens to bring bad memories!

(I think of my last experience with a shark!)

(Luckily, a friendly shark brought us to the other side!)

RICH4270: Mr. Shark, we thank you!

SHARK: Oh, don't thank me; I knew what was going on with you!

JONNY: Look Plank, we're almost there!

SARAH: Ugh! Jonny, I hate your singing!

HOLLY: Hey, lay off him, you're hurting his feelings!

RICH4270: C'mon, guys! Stop fooling around! Get serious; we're not going to town!

Later, at 5:00 in the afternoon, we all get tired. "Wow, I wonder what's going on with Eddy and Taylor?" Holly said.

Eddy's POV:  
I heard rumbling. It was Taylor's stomach. "Ugh, I'm so hungry!" Taylor groaned. Luckily, I pulled out my Barrel of Monkeys. "WE'RE GONNA EAT YOUR MONKEYS?" Taylor questioned. "Yeah, but don't worry, they're gummy." I replied. She ate one of the monkeys. I could tell she liked the taste, because she licked her lips! Wow, she had a really long tongue. It was clean, too, because her tongue was pink. "My tongue is green due to a jawbreaker. Green tongues aren't healthy."  
I said so to her. "Thank you, Eddy." she replied. We each ate some monkeys from the barrel and then she showed me some tongue tricks she could do, like folding her tongue and making it touch her nose. I was really impressed. And, hey, I wonder how the others are doing?

Double D's POV:  
"Are we there, yet?" Holly asked me. "No, we're not there yet. Rich4270 will tell us if we're there yet!"

RICH4270: Were here!

NAZZ: He lives in that whale trailer right?

RICH4270: Yep, lets go!

(Everyone runs into the trailer)

ME: Mr. Eddy's brother- uh… (Everyone saw Eddy's bro sitting on a ratty old couch watching the 2012 Summer Olympics)

EDDY'S BROTHER: Come America, come on, YESSSSSS! AMERICA WINS 114 TO 64 IN BASTKETBALL AGAINST CHINA! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

RICH4270: Guess I was wrong

HOLLY: Ya think?

ME: Well let's get back to the cul-de-sac

3rd person POV:

Taylor and Eddy were sitting there talking about random things in the world until all the kids of the cul-de-sac came back, "Well that was a waste of time." Kevin said riding his bike to, wherever he was going. "So, my brother wasn't doing anything evil?" Eddy asked. "Nope, just watching the Olympics and screaming at the TV 'AMERICA RULES AMERICA RULES!'" Holly answered him laughing.

REVIEW OR GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING. Just kidding! But really REVIEW.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33! HERE WE GO!

Third Person POV:  
Everyone saw Eddy's bro's innocent actions, when suddenly, Eddy's bro pulled a lever and everyone got trapped...except for Rich4270! "Don't 7worry guys! I'll get help!" he said as he ran to the shore where Eddy and Taylor are at. He saw Taylor and Eddy doing all kinds of tongue tricks! "Holy cow!" Rich4270 exclaimed. They both gasped. "You're both alive!" "Yeah were both alive! Why is everyone… d-dead?" Taylor asked worried, "No Eddy's bro pulled a lever thing and everyone got trapped!" Rich427 0 said, Taylor sighed in relief, then they see Holly and Double D walking toward them with everyone else behind them, "Wait, I thought you guys were trapped." Eddy asked confused, "Yeah we were, but Martial.2A here, since he's like the strongest one here, threw everyone back up and we all tackled Eddy's brother and now he's passed out on the floor." Holly said, the Taylor says, "Well lets go back home." And they all went back to the cul-de-sac.

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SUCH A LONG-BUTT TIME! I it's just that, I've been pretty busy these last couple days and I had writers block and, UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHH! So that's why I'm giving you guys this mini chapter so you don't suffer from deprived-of-favorite-story-syndrome, if this story is your favorite story. Anyway REVIEW, please? *anime puppy dog eyes***


	34. Chapter 34

**Double D: Panda77 is terribly sorry for not updating this story for such a long time.**

**Panda77: I-I feel like you all don't like me anymore for not updating… *-emo corner-***

**Holly: Buuuuuuuuuuuut its getting updated now~!**

**Rich4270: So lets get this started!**

**Martial.2A.: Heck yeah!**

~le time skip to November~

"Ugh, its so cold." Holly said, shivering from the fall/winter weather. Taylor sighed, shivering with her. "I knooooooow… I DONTS LIKE IT!" Then Double D, Eddy, and Ed went and walking toward the two girls. "Hey Double D.." "Salutations Holly." Double D then kissed Holly gently on the lips, the two have been dating for 2 months now. Taylor then glomped Eddy, "Eddy! Hi." And smiled up at him, he laughed a bit and hugged her back and lightly kissed her forehead. And Ed was reading his comic book, The Brain Eater from Beyond the Universe, very carefully, taking in every picture and word.

After a couple minutes they made it the bus stop, to wait for their school bus. (A.N. Well duh) The five pre-teens saw Rich4270 and Martial.2A. and the rest of the cul-de-sac gang. Kevin saw Taylor and his eyes turned into hearts and he walked over to her, "Het Taylor I was wondering where you wer-" Taylor then shoved his face over by Nazz and Rolf. Rich4270 and Martial.2A. saw the two couples and Ed. "Why hello Taylor, Eddy, Double D, Holly, and Ed!" Rich4270 said with a smile on his face. Martcial.2A. said "Sup" and the bus finally came to pick them up from school.

~le time skip to them at school~

"Good god summer just flew by, like, REALLY fast!" Holly exclaimed to Double D. they were walking to their 1st hour class together. Double D nodded, "It did didn't it? Wow, that was fast." They smiled at each other and walked into math class.

**Panda77: IM SO SO SOOOOO SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER OR IT WAS TO SHORT! *-emo corner-***

**Eddy: *-pats Panda77's shoulder-* I think that they will like it and its not short! *-whispers to himself-* I hope..**

**Panda77: What?**

**Eddy: N-Nothing!**

**Holly: Please review~! *-smiles cutely-***

**Martial.2A.: Or I will severely hurt you like a psycho killing murderer with a plastic spoon and pillow case.**

**Kevin: *-in a wheelchair with a body cast on-* Martical.2A. is serious dude..**

**Taylor: BYE!**


End file.
